


Fix You

by Our_Dreams_never_die



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Family, Frerard, Hurt, Love, M/M, Sex, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Dreams_never_die/pseuds/Our_Dreams_never_die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should we be judged on who we love? He is mine and I am his that's just how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if it's scrappy, This was one of the first Frerards I wrote when I was liiike... Thirteen.

Furious screams still played in my mind as my feet pounded the damp pavement, my converses crackling as the cool rain whipped my face like needles. Breath panting and eyes stinging from the rain that hazed my gaze I turned the corner to Gerard's corner and spotted the small white house. Sure it was like.. eleven at night but he was always a vampire staying up until at least three every morning. The front rooms' windows burned and flickered a pale orange from the candles set in front of the velvet curtains letting me know someone was still awake.

I slid on the damp grass letting my body launch through Gerard's basement window slickly. I crashed on the floor wincing when my head hit his desk and his Grandfather's paperweight went flying on my stomach. “Frank!” Gerard looked up from his sketching wearing a black sweater and matching jeans, hazel eyes wide and shocked. “You okay?”

I huffed my black fringe out of my eyes and looked at him coldly. “Yeah, I'm completely fine.” Gerard just sighed and set his notebook on the floor, looking me over. “You're soaked.” Tears stung and hazed my sight before they slowly spilled down my cheeks in heavy droplets of salt. “Frankie?” Gerard moved and kneeled down before me, tucking his wavy locks of hair behind an ear.

“Frank, what happened?” I leaned my forehead on his shoulder seeking comfort in his cinnamon smell and warmth. His clothes were getting wet. “Let me give you a change of clothes and we can talk okay? You're freezing.” I simply nodded and whimpered when his body slipped away leaving me facing the ivory floors reflecting the ceiling as the puddle from my clothes began to pool around me; shivering with the cold the rain left over.

He shuffled back in holding a heavy sweater and a pair of Mikey's sweat pants. “They'll be long...” I snorted. “Thanks, Gee.” He grinned apologetically. Sighing, I snatched the clothes from him and made my way upstairs into the dark hallway. I bit my lip and sucked on my lip ring letting it clink against my already chattering teeth. I never liked the dark and the Way Household was always cryptic at night. I hurried down the hallways keeping my eyes on my feet to keep from freaking myself out.

I also didn't notice that in my way was a table.

The photos there came crashing down and the table collapsed with a very audible thud. “Frank?” My body jolted and a scream escaped my blue lips sending me tumbling back until my body hit the tall legs of my best friend. “What was that noise? Are you sure you're okay?” Even in the claustrophobic darkness I could feel his piercing hazel eyes observing me like scanners. “I'm fine, okay?” I snapped.

I sighed heavily and looked up to see him frowning exclusively at my remark. “I-I'm sorry, Gee...” I mumbled. I carefully picked myself up from his floor. “It's fine.” He murmured back though I didn't buy it. I hurried to his bathroom and stripped off my damp clothes silently relishing in the musky scent of Gerard. Gerard knocked on the door softly. “I'll dry your clothes for you if you want.” I nodded and walked out meeting his gaze, handing the clump to him.

He kept his hands over mine for a moment and my heart skipped as warmth tingled up my arms and throughout the rest of my tiny body. Worry embedded in every swirl of green and gold of his beautiful eyes that made my heart wrench in guilt. “Frankie...” His fingertips gently brushed my fringe away and kissed my head.

I flinched a little. I hated this. He tended and cared for me like an older brother when to me it was like sparks of electricity surged through my heart with every kiss and hug or every little gentle touch of his artistic fingers. It didn't pass by his sharp eyes. “Are you hurt?” I just shook my head and continued down to the basement and to his paper cluttered bedroom. His bed had been perfectly made except for the little fold of his black comforter pulled back enough for me to climb in and relax my exhausted body.

I made my way over sluggishly and nearly got swallowed by Gerard's shirt and Mikey's pants. I looked like a fucked up baby doll of a five year old... I snuggled under his blanket and closed my eyes as my father's words repeated in my head. “Fucking faggot!” I winced as his words pierced my memory and heart and started tearing up behind my lids. “I knew you were fucking around with that Gerard kid!” Even if I was, I wouldn't be ashamed to show it to absolutely anyone.

“Dad, I'm not!” I begged. “I-It's not-” His hand collided sharply with my cheek and stung it red. “Your little note here proves it!” My eyes widened as he held up the perfect piece of folded parchment with Gerard's name scribbled in perfect cursive. “Give it back!” He slapped me again and tears stung. “Please, dad!” He glared with disappointed eyes and snorted. “I'm not a father to a faggot like you.”

With one final rip my heart -and feelings- That I had written down for Gerard was torn to pieces.

“Frank?” Gerard's voice was frantic and soft now, but his hand stroked my hair back. I blinked away the tears I had no idea that had came to my eyes and overflowed the pillow I lied on. Heart wrenching sobs shook my frame and filled the silent room with my wails. “Frank!” Gerard cried again, eyebrows furrowed together as he watched. “Please, you're really worrying me. What's going on? Why are your clothes wet? Why are you crying?”

How could I explain to him that he was the reason I was no longer allowed to come home?

I just turned and buried my face in his lap and continued my wimpy sobbing while he ran his pale digits through my hair trying to soothe me. Usually when episodes like this happen he just waits it out until I'm finished. He's always usually so collected and neutral so it's a wonder why I feel so comfortable around him, being friends with him for almost twelve years builds a bond you just can't break. I just hope it can survive my hopeless obsession with him...

“M-My dad, a-and I just-” My sobs choked me off and stuck in my throat like an annoying gobstopper that you just couldn't swallow leaving me looking like a blabbering fool I really was. I heard him sigh and the bed springs whine under his weight as he lied next to me leaving me to face his dilated pupils and golden hazel eyes. I swallowed as he gazed at me with intensity of ten bright cities, eyes flickering as if he were watching a ping pong match as he tried to figure out my situation.

“You guys fought again?” He guessed raising an eyebrow. I nodded and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. “I-I can't go home!” I gasped for breath as Gerard's arms pulled me on top of his warm chest and cradled me. “Calm down, Frank...” He soothed gently as he wiped my cheeks with the back of his pale hands. “You're gonna make yourself puke.” I glared at him while he just remained neutral to my usual attitude.

I listened to Gerard's heartbeat and kept my eyes shut. “Thump thump, thump thump.” It was so strong and steady it calmed me as I tried to get mine at the same beat as his. My heartbeat, as Gerard once said, was like a hummingbirds. I smiled and let out a little giggle that didn't go unnoticed by Gerard. “What're you laughing about?”

I looked up at him as he brushed my still damp fringe away from my eyes. “Remember that time back in fifth grade when you were sitting under the slide and drawing?” I giggled, “You said my heart was like a hummingbird's because I was always running around had the utmost energy.” A ghost flickered on his pink lips and he nodded. “Your heart is on of a hummingbirds, Frank.” His hand trailed down my cheek and to my chest where my heart began to race at his touch.

I blushed deep and turned my back to him so he wouldn't be able to distinguish the fact that he did that. “I'm tired, Gee.” I felt him nod. “Wanna stay here for tonight?” He asked. I nodded a little, “I'm not allowed to go home.” There was a silence before Gerard sighed softly. “You didn't get kicked out did you?”

I remained silent.

“What'd you do to get kicked out?” He asked in amusement. I'm glad he found it so entertaining. “Because.” I snapped, not giving him anymore emphasis. I curled up on my side and hugged his pillow to me. It smelled just like his coconut hair... I smiled to myself once more. “Can you sing to me, Gee?” He hesitated, biting on his lower lip. “You know I love it when you sing to me...”

I turned and lied my head in his lap gazing up at his bewildered eyes. His voice was so different and yet melodic and dramatic you couldn't help but love the eery way it sounded. “Please?” I batted my eyelashes and a grin split across his face. “What song?” I tipped my head, “Heart Shaped Box.” And so he began to sing in that sweet, sweet tone of his and I listened.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to a place more peaceful in my mind. A place where it was just me and Gerard alone sitting under an oak tree. He hid under the shade with a sketchbook on his tucked in knees with me sitting against his legs. We had a radio beside us playing any song I wanted as I watched the clouds ahead in the big patch of blue we called the sky. I glanced back at Gerard to see him watching me with a gentle smile. “Dreamer...” He whispered and I just smiled.

I wish this would become our reality. Just me and Gee sitting under a tree. I giggled.

I sighed in content as I Gerard's fingers brushed through my fringe. His singing had stopped but I remained relaxed in his hold. “Hey, Frank?” I hummed in response. “I love you.” CRASH. “I-I love you too.” I kept my eyes shut and began to stifle a quiet whimper. “N-No... I mean, I actually love you...” I froze and turned my head to see him ducked behind his satin locks. “You do? More than a friend?” He nodded slowly and exhaled raggedly. “More than a brother, more than a friend, someone I want to call my own.”

I jumped up and crashed my lips to his. His eyes widened in shock as I grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to me. “I love you too.” We stared into each others eyes for a moment before Gerard caught my lips back in his and kissed me with all the passion he had. Suddenly, I didn't care about my issues at home anymore. Gerard was here for me and he loved me. He, my best friend and secret lover, was always gonna be there for me.

He slid his tongue over my bottom lip and I sucked his tongue right into the cavity of my mouth electing a small moan from him. I shuddered at the simple sound and rubbed my tongue around his, sucking gently. He tasted of coffee and maybe a hint of booze but it was Gerard's taste, his lips. Our lips moved in perfect sync together like Danzig and the rest of the crew when they made music. He bit at my bottom lip and tugged it back causing me to moan a bit loudly and blush at my enjoyment of his game.

He pulled back slowly with shocked eyes as I just melted back into his strong arms no longer wanting to be anywhere else. "I got kicked out for loving you." I whispered softly to him. He gripped me protectively crushing my body against him. "Stay for tonight..." He replied. "I'll try and fix you..."


End file.
